Thank You, Katara
by scarlet700
Summary: His world seemed to be falling apart and insanity was just around the corner, but one thing kept his mind intact and wrapping his arms around her small waist he whispered those three words that held all the meaning in the world, "Thank you, Katara."


**_Thank You, Katara_**

Sighing in frustration, Zuko closed his eyes, hoping that everything would disappear as if this were some horrible nightmare, but unfortunately that was not so. He opened his golden orbs, his gaze settling on the golden ocean not too far in the distance. This would be the last sunset he enjoyed on Ember Island for a while and walking down the stony path, he hoped that his beloved was still waiting for him.

Fixing his eyes on the path which he was taking, the young Fire Lord thought about all his troubles. It seemed that his rotten luck followed him everywhere he went and that it would always be that way. He had received a message from his uncle, stating that the union between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe was on the brinks of extinction due to the unsightly manner in which his "wise" advisors had dealt with his short absence, leaving a huge mess for him to clean up when he returned.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the thoughts of escaping away, Zuko once more closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of the soft beach sand under his feet. He had always felt calm on the beach, it was simply an effect the powerful ocean had on him, but opening his golden orbs, he lifted his head, his gaze softening as his sight settled on the real reason he hadn't lost his sanity.

There standing further down the beach, allowing the calm waves to lap at her feet was Katara. His heart jumped at the beautiful sight of her and once again, he thought it a miracle that he had been married to this beautiful creature for over a year. It was a wonder why she had chosen him in the first place, but he was glad she did because now he was greeted by almost magical sights such as this one.

Bathing in the golden light of the sunset, her bronze skin seemed to glow, contrasting wonderfully with the beautiful white dress flowing out behind her as both her chocolate locks and dress were tussled in the soft breeze and Zuko knew without a doubt that if his wife were to turn around a soft smile would be gracing her features as those exquisite cerulean eyes gazed at him with a never ending love.

Silently gliding through the sand, the Fire Lord forgot about his duty and all the troubles that came along with it, his entire being focusing on the woman not too far out of his reach, immediately wrapping his arms around her soft middle once he arrived at his destination. Pressing his chest against her back, Zuko rested his chin on her shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief.

Placing her arms over his, Katara leaned her head against her husband's, quietly offering her comfort as his silent message was conveyed. He needed her just as much as she needed him; they depended on each other as a place of refuge where they could come to bask in the love they felt for each other and forget about all their trials.

"Zuko?" She questioned, her voice a mere whisper in the wind as she frowned slightly at the wet sensation on her shoulder.

"Katara…" He stated brokenly, offering her name as if it were a prayer. The small vibrations she felt against her back confirmed that the man that always seemed so strong and carried the world on his shoulders was now in need of the warm comfort only she could offer.

Turning around in his arms, she looked up with concern at the man she would give her life for, her heart breaking as he appeared to be the young boy at the age of sixteen torn at the thought that his uncle might not want to see his face.

Wiping away his tears, she stretched up on her toes, capturing his lips in a gentle, passionate kiss, pouring her soul into the simple gesture of affection, but she knew that it held all the meaning in the world to the young Fire Lord. To him it was a beautiful message; to him it meant that she was there for him, that she would never leave him and, most importantly, that her undying love would continue throughout the ages.

Pulling away to end the kiss, both young adults slowly opened their eyes, the silence speaking words that no man would ever be able to utter. A small genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Zuko pulled her close into a tight embrace and tenderly whispered, "Thank you, Katara."

* * *

**_Author's note: I'm so glad to that out of my head and it came out wonderfully. I think I deserve some love for writing this at three in the morning for you guys, so please show it ;)_**

**_Reviews, thoughts and ramblings are welcome and much appreciated. _**


End file.
